A light where none could be found
by Mssterlingstar
Summary: Angelina Johnson is slowly realizing she loves George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The death

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter that solely belongs to Mrs. JK Rowling. I do however own this plot and any characters that may make an appearance. **

I was frozen and numb; all I could hear were my ear piercing shrieks reaching out for him. But he kept walking away. My Freddie he wasn't coming back to me. I didn't have him my shrieks turned into sobs as I realized where I was I was in /his/ room. This was the flat above the shop she lived with George now. I found comfort that he would understand her pain. Today was April 1st their birthday; today he would have been twenty, my body trembled uncontrollably as I got up heading to George's room shaking him awake. It was time for him to be up not lay around it was pointless to try as I counted the bottles of firewhiskey at his bedside.

"George… Please… Get up" I pleaded my voice shaking as I tried. It wasn't fair on me to be here. He reminded me so much of Fred.

"Angelina just… Go away!" George shouted reaching down as he took a swig from the firewhiskey. He was slurring his words and I so confused and hurt didn't think my next words.

"Fred, please you shouldn't waste the day in bed" The words slipped out of my mouth so quickly in the blink of an eye I saw the bottle of firewhiskey fly and he was cursing at me. I just stared at him so dumbfounded the words not registering as I saw another bottle fly my was slicing my cheek as I barely manage to duck it. I ran out of there my eyes clouded in tears. I hit Diagon Alley a violent churning in my stomach as I felt myself kneel unto the street the little contents in my stomach making their way back up. I sobbed for hours when I went back upstairs George was passed out and I mindlessly cleaned up the earlier mess. As I left for the day I tossed him out the bed barking orders of what I expected upon my return and went to search for a job. My first passion had always been quidditch and both Puddlemere United and the Chudley Canons were looking. I would focus on training until the tryouts. I would make one of the teams; my thoughts flittered to how George would be at home.

Would he be depressed? Or lonely? Perhaps I shouldn't have left him alone. I realized that I feared of how he would fare alone; he was in a bad place right now my mind flitted to the worst possible thoughts as I rushed home. He wouldn't try to take his life again right? He wouldn't he had promised me he wouldn't try that again. I knew for months now that I had been battling these feelings for George. It terrified me to think that he could take himself from me. I ran up the stairs taking two at time my heart pounding as I burst through the doors of the flat. The shiny clean flat just like I had asked him of that morning. I walked into his bedroom sighing with relief as I saw him passed out on his bed. I sit unto his bed kissing his temple lightly leaning down as I kiss his cheek lightly.

"Happy Birthday George…" I murmur softly my eyes closed as I brush my lips against his. My surprise comes as I feel his lips on mine first it is a tender kiss one that you would share with a lover. I don't know if it was him or if it was me but the kiss became heated I felt the tears coming from my face but the kiss didn't break. My breathing slowly became hitched as I pulled away my eyes swimming with questions.

**This is a big step for me to post my writing please comment I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can!**

**Xoxo MsSterlingStar**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions ending in regret

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the story. I do however am responsible for this plot all other rights belong to the queen JK Rowling. This plot is inspired by GeorgeWeasley_ and SimpIyAngelina my George/Angelina plot on twitter. I do hope you enjoy. Sorry It took me so long to update. **_

George looked into my eyes and I into his it wasn't long before our lips were over the others. Needy hungry kisses; I felt my lips bruising but it didn't matter I wanted more. He was kissing me returning what I was giving and I wanted more for as long as it lasted. His lips overpowered mine my hands tangled into the fiery red locks panting but the kissing continued my chest rising and falling trying to keep up with the exertion. He pulled away slightly and questioningly as if asking was it okay? My lips were raw and tender but I nodded and we leaned into each other again our kissing still needy finding comfort in them.

George had his arms around my waist our quidditch toned bodies finding the right way to fit perfectly into the others; my fingers were wound into his hair as I felt lips finding their way to my neck. My mind was screaming at me to stop this to push him away but for months this was what I was craving a mans touch. Someone who could make me feel loved, I felt his calloused hand on my stomach tracing softly as he continued to nip my neck making me moan softly my lips finding his ear biting playfully laying soft kisses along the base of his throat leaving him breathless.

My mind was setting off warnings bells ringing wildly but I couldn't stop. Even as his hands found my small breasts making me cry out in pleasure I couldn't form the words to stop him. I was certainly no virgin but I had only been with one man before; One who I had loved completely. My thoughts were diverted as I felt him growing hard. He was certainly the same as his twin but he was by no means being gentle in how he did this. I felt my shirt come off exposing a purple satin bra hearing him let out a breathless chuckle.

A blush rose to my cheeks as he glanced at me I could feel arousal pulling near my core quickly it was as if it were a game to us his hand on my thigh slowly crawling upwards; I moaned softly as I quickly worked off his shirt, the lust in me over powering rationality. I moved my hips against his evident erection moaning in pleasure my lips kissing down his chest. I panted slightly as I pulled off his boxers he constantly wore only that at home I quickly rid myself of any remaining clothes and brought myself down on his hard erection and he eagerly thrust into me our cries of pleasure echoing the barren room.

His lips and mine melded as one as he continued to thrust up into me his hands tight around my hips both our breaths short my walls tightening around him a I neared my release a groan of pleasure escaping George. I Cried out his name as my release came panting loudly as I rode it out his came just after and I collapsed onto his chest.

This was the first time I had sex with George Weasley. He was insatiable we went at it a total of three times before he was worn but we were both happy as he and I collapsed that final time we shared a passionate kiss slowly falling asleep. My nightmares never came that night Fred wasn't leaving me I woke up with a smile on my face nestled in warm arms. I was blissfully unaware of the faux pas I had committed the night before. As I became more awake I could feel the soreness in my legs. I was aware of every small bruise on me, not only that but I took note that I was naked beside a loved marked George. Hickeys covered his neck my eyes widen as I heard his soft peacefulsnores.

WHAT. HAD. I. DONE? My mind was recalling the previous nights events my stomach turning as I remembered how he knew how to caress me in the right way. His facial features as he saw my naked body for the first time I shuddered slightly. Remorse and guilt quickly coursed through me as I watched him sleep.

I had to feel bad for the poor man. It had after all been my fault; If I hadn't had let the lust and desire build up in me. I couldn't let him regret this but what would I do? Erase his memories of our night together? It wouldn't be fair to him but it had to be done he couldn't regret this and add to the beast of his burdens. I glanced at his peaceful sleeping form touching his cheek shivering at the pleasure I got from seeing him in such a peaceful state. I wondered what he would do when he got up and found our bodies nestled together; no I wouldn't erase his memories it was fair for him to have them but I could make sure it never happened again. I kissed his cheek as I felt him begin to stir relishing the feel of a body I wouldn't feel close to mine ever again. He opened his eyes very slowly and I noted the sadness in his eyes. The feeling of his regret knocked my breath away as I shakily stood up and dressed. I noted the bruises on my hips and thighs. I couldn't regret what we had done. It had been one of those passionate moments and if he regretted it then so be it. But it didn't change that passion and love we had shared, I quickly dressed not meeting his eyes as I went and gathered breakfast for him. Leaving a note where I was going should he care I left him home alone. I wouldn't let him try and tell me it was wrong. I knew that it was and I felt bad about it. But the rightness of it, the love and passion he gave me- my thoughts cut of then. Because I had to forget it, I would go home and pretend none of it happened.

_**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Xoxo MsSterlingStar**_


End file.
